Gotta have ya
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: Hogwarts zur Zeit von James und Co. JamesLilly, SiriusCathy


_**Disclaimer:**_ Ich verdiene hiermit immer noch kein Geld, die Charaktere und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling, bzw. Ley, die sich Cathy ausgedacht hat. (Ok, bei den Meisten Quidditchspielern kann man sagen, sie sind von mir. Also Marco, Ed und Co. XD)_********_

**__**********

******__****Gotta have ya**

Es war der erste September und somit der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres für James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Der Beginn ihres letzten Schuljahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei, um genau zu sein. Die vier Freunde saßen bereits in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Express' und warteten darauf, dass der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Ist euch klar, dass wir heute zum letzten Mal zusammen zur Schule fahren?"Fragte James und schaute aus dem Fenster. Seinem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen schien er allerdings nichts von dem Tumult auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu bemerken, als Schüler sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und in den Zug eilten.

„Und ist dir klar," erwiderte Sirius, der ihm gegenübersaß und seinen besten Freund verschmitzt angrinste: „Dass heute das letzte Jahr beginnt, in dem du Lilly tagein, tagaus siehst?"

James antwortete nicht. Natürlich war ihm das klar, er dachte schon die ganze Zeit über daran. Dieses Jahr musste etwas passieren. Irgendetwas.

Seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er von ihr fasziniert gewesen. Dieses dicke, dunkelrote Haar, die großen leuchtendgrünen Augen, die blasse Haut wie Porzellan... passte alles so gar nicht zu ihrem groben Umgangston. Aber den schien sie ja ausschließlich für ihn reserviert zu haben, dachte James bitter. Sogar für Severus – Snivellus – Snape hatte sie mehr nette Worte übrig als für ihn. Nun gut, sei's drum. Dieses Jahr würde sich das ändern. Es war seine letzte Chance und er würde sie verdammt noch mal auch nutzen.

„Oh, oh, Moony, schau mal. James guckt so entschlossen. Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?" Lachte Sirius.

Remus schmunzelte und pustete sich eine Strähne sandfarbenes Haar aus der Stirn: „Höchstens um die, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen."

Peter, der neben James saß, lachte und nickte eifrig; wäre James Sänger einer Rockband, so würde Peter sicherlich die Rolle von Groupie numero uno zufallen.

Es war nun kurz vor elf und einige Schüler hetzten noch auf der Suche nach freien Plätzen durch die Gänge des Zuges. Die Vier schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung, bis...

„Jetzt steh ich schon seit zwei Jahren auf ihn, hoffentlich fragt er mich dieses Jahr, ob ich mal mit ihm ausgehe..."

James erstarrte, das war doch...

„Ich drücke dir ja sowieso die Daumen,"kicherte Lillys beste Freundin Shawna Seebourne.

Schritte entfernten sich.

„Sieht nach Konkurrenz aus,"unterbrach Sirius die Stille.

„Aber sie kann doch James gemeint haben, er-"Begann Peter, wurde jedoch von dem Jungen, der sein schwarzes Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz trug unterbrochen.

„Er hat sie mindestens tausendmal um ein Date gebeten, du Armleuchter."

„Lass gut sein, Tatze."Murmelte James. In Gedanken ging er bereits alle Schüler durch, die in Frage kämen.

Nachdem die neuen Schüler in die 4 Häuser Hogwarts' eingeteilt worden waren, erklang in der Großen Halle das übliche Gerede und Geklapper von Besteck.

„Der Pokal ist unser! Wir haben die besten Jäger und einen phänomenalen Sucher!" Sirius schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tisch und funkelte Michelle Roberts, die neben ihm saß, aufgeregt an. Michelle nickte eifrig und strich ihr braunes Haar zurück. Sirius hätte wohl auch über die Vorteile von Zahnseide mit Zimtgeschmack reden können und ihr wäre es noch vorgekommen wie ein Bericht über Löwenjagden in Afrika. Wie die meisten Mädchen der Schule war sie fasziniert von ihm und genoss jedes Bisschen seiner Aufmerksamkeit, das ihr zuteil wurde.

„Stimmt's, James?" Wandte der Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor sich an seinen Sucher.

„Was? Eh... ja, sicher, genau."Auch er schlug halbherzig auf den Tisch, löste seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Lilly Evans ab, die einige Meter entfernt saß und sich mit Shawna unterhielt.

„Oh je,"stöhnte Sirius.

„Hey, Black! Ich wäre mir mit dem Pokal nicht so sicher, wenn ich du wäre! Ihr habt immerhin eine Schwachstelle in eurer Jägerreie,"Danny Light von Hufflepuff zeigte verschmitzt auf eine zierliche Blondine, die am Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches saß. Cathy Thornton war seit letztem Jahr Jägerin im Team. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht gespielt, da Sirius die Auswahl für einen neuen Jäger Ende letzten Jahres und nicht, wie sonst üblich, kurz vor der neuen Saison abgehalten hatte. So konnten sie gleich von Anfang an richtig trainieren. Mit Schwachstelle meinte Danny die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Mädchen spielten kein Quidditch, lächerlich.

Cathy sagte nichts, obwohl sie genau wusste, wer gemeint war. Emma Richards, eine Freundin von Cathy jedoch sah so aus, als würde sie Danny am liebsten erwürgen.

Sirius schenkte dem Hufflepuff ein höhnisches Lächeln und sah dann zu Cathy herüber.

„Hey, Cat! Versprich mir, dass du Light in Grund und Boden spielen wirst!"

Cathy starrte weiterhin auf ihren Teller und nickte etwas unsicher.

„Das ist mein Mädchen!"Lachte Sirius und ignorierte Michelle, die inzwischen einen Schmollmund zog.

„Sie werden sich auf sie stürzen,"flüsterte er James zu.

„Hm?"James löste widerwillig seinen Blick von Lilly.

„Cathy. Unsere Gegner werden sich auf sie konzentrieren. Egal wie super sie spielt, sie stellt ein leichtes Ziel dar."

„Warum hast du sie dann erst ins Team geholt?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?"Fragte Sirius entrüstet: „Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie spielt! Sie verdient es! Wir müssen sie einfach abhärten."

James zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Abhärten?"

„Sie darauf vorbereiten, was sie erwartet bei einem richtigen Spiel. Sie will bei den großen Jungs mitspielen, also muss sie auch wegstecken können wie einer."

James fragte sich insgeheim, ob Cathy unter diesen Bedingungen auch nur das erste Training überlegen würde, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als er sah, dass Lilly sich angeregt mit dem Sucher von Ravenclaw, Ben Timbergland, unterhielt, der zu ihr herüber gekommen war.

„Training. Heute um fünf Uhr nachmittags."

„Black, es ist der erste Schultag. Hast du noch alle Latten auf der Leiste?"Rief Marco Hietala (ich hör grad Nightwish ") aus und der Rest des Teams, das um Sirius versammelt im Gemeinschaftsraum stand, sah auch nicht wirklich begeistert aus.

Sirius zog eine Schnute, für die er sicher tagelang geübt hatte.

„Ihr wollt doch gewinnen, oder?"

„Tatze, du übertreibst. Wenn wir nächste Woche anfangen, reicht das locker."

„Aber..."Sirius sah sein Team wütend an: „Ihr faulen Stinkstiefel. Heute wird trainiert, Ende. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, Cathy richtig in unser Spiel einzuflechten."

„Du meinst, wir müssen einen Weg finden, wie sie spielen kann, ohne von einem Gegenspieler vom Besen gefegt zu werden,"stellte Samuel Ericson, einer der Jäger, fest.

„So genau wollte ich das jetzt nicht sagen."Sirius schaute Cathy entschuldigend an, aber diese nickte wieder nur. Das Einzige, was er bis jetzt von ihr gehört hatte war ein „danke"gewesen, als er sie ins Team aufgenommen hatte.

„Ihr passiert schon nichts,"murrte James, da Cathy nicht gerade überfreudig dreinblickte.

„Also, heute um fünf!" Rief Sirius triumphierend aus und ignorierte die tödlichen Blicke, die er erntete.

„Hey, Evans!"James war auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen und rannte nun, um Lilly einzuholen, die mit Shawna vor der großen Halle stand.

„Was willst du, Potter?"Fragte sie eisig, als James neben ihr Halt machte.

„Liegt's an mir oder ist es hier plötzlich etwas frostig?"James zwinkerte Shawna zu und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Lilly.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob-"

„Nein, nein, NEIN! Ich werde NICHT mit dir ausgehen, krieg das endlich in deinen fetten Schädel!"Sie packte Shawna am Arm und zog sie in die Halle. James sah ihr verdattert hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er fragen wollen, ob da was mit Ben Timbergland lief. Aber sie hätte ihm wohl so oder so den Kopf abgebissen.

Wenn sie wirklich auf Ben stand und er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, sollte er sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen...

„Hartes Training gehabt?"Fragte Remus, der mit Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum am Feuer saß, als James steifbeinig durch das Portraitloch stakste. Marco Hietala, der Torhüter, und Edward Throckmorton, 2. Treiber neben Sirius, folgten James leise winselnd.

„Hart?"Stieß Edward hervor, als die drei sich ächzend auf ein Sofa fallen ließen.

„Hölle. 2 ½ Stunden pure Hölle. Ich bin so tot, ich hab nicht einmal Hunger."Stöhnte Marco.

Da kam Cathy in den Raum. Sie schien keine Schmerzen zu haben; entspannter Gesichtsausdruck und gerade Haltung.

„Cathy, bist du denn gar nicht erschöpft?" Fragte Marco weinerlich.

„Hm, doch, schon."Cathy lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Setzen,"murmelte James und zeigte auf einen leeren Sessel.

Cathy riss die Augen auf.

„Nein, wirklich n-"

„Setzen,"wiederholte er, stand auf und drückte sie in den Sessel. Sie stöhnte auf und krümmte sich leicht nach vorn.

„Wusste ich es doch."James ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen.

„Potter, was soll das?"

Potter... ehm, James schloss die Augen. Nicht gerade jetzt, nein...

Lilly trat zu Cathy und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Was hat er getan?"

„Er wollte nur, dass ich mich hinsetze. Für die Schmerzen kann er nichts."Erklärte Cathy schnell, da sie schon oft genug miterlebt hatte, wie Lilly James immer anfuhr.

Lilly warf ihre Haare zurück.

„Oh, na dann hätte er vorsichtiger sein können, oder?"

„Wenn du herkommst, Evans, zeige ich dir, wie vorsichtig und vor allem zärtlich ich sein kann."Er zwinkerte ihr zu und zu seiner Überraschung schrie sie ihn nicht an. Sie errötete lediglich. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie wegen ihm rot wurde.

Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, tänzelte Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James stutzte. Sirius tänzelte tatsächlich.

„Das war doch ein tolles Training!"Er kam hinter Cathys Sessel zu stehen und James beobachtete verwundert, wie sie sich schnell aufrichtete und versuchte, entspannt dazusitzen. Edward und Marco stöhnten. Lilly warf James noch einen giftigen Blick zu und verschwand dann wieder zu ihren Freunden in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes.

„Ihr seit solche Weicheier. Schaut euch Cathy an, ihr geht's bestens."Sirius klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Marco starrte zweifelnd in Cathys schmerzverzogenes Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Und morgen früh wird das Training noch viel besser laufen!"Sirius strahlte in die Runde.

„Morgen früh?"Fragte Marco kleinlaut.

„Jap, morgen früh um 6. Kleines Warmspielen für das richtige Training abends um neun."

Remus lachte auf: „Na, dann viel Spaß Jungs und Mädel!"

Bereits am nächsten Tag beim Mittagessen war James zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sein bester Freund wohl zu viele Klatscher abbekommen hatte. Bis auf den Kapitän selbst und Cathy schien jeder im Team dem Tode nahe. Oder vielmehr bis auf den Kapitän. James hatte Cathy einige Male das Gesicht verziehen und sich krümmen sehen, wenn sie dachte, keiner würde es merken. Wenn das so weiterging, würde es bis zum Spiel in drei Wochen keine Mannschaft mehr geben.

So vergingen die Tage bis zu ihrem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff ziemlich schnell, denn Sirius hetzte seine Mannschaft in jeder Minute aufs Feld, in der es nicht besetzt war und in der Zeit zwischen den Trainingsstunden waren sie alle viel zu kaputt, um noch etwas anderes zu tun, als halbherzig ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und zu schlafen. Aber das harte Training zahlte sich aus: Cathy war inzwischen so gut in das Team integriert, als würde sie schon seit Jahren mit den Jungs spielen.

Auch auf einem anderen Gebiet zahlte sich die Arbeit aus, wenn auch unbemerkt: Da James zu beschäftigt war, um an Lilly zu denken oder gar mit ihr zu reden, blieben erneute Konfrontationen aus. Allerdings schien Lilly nur auf einen Streit zu warten...

Am Spieltag pfiff ein für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich kalter Wind um das Schloss und die Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff waren sichtlich angespannt. Sirius schob seine Nervosität beiseite und versuchte, seine Mitspieler aufzulockern.

„Endlich ist es so weit! Freut ihr auch nicht auch, endlich wieder zu spielen? Die kreischende Menge, die bewundernden Blicke der Mädchen,"er sah kurz zu Cathy: „Und der Jungs. Der Nervenkitzel... es gibt doch nichts Schöneres!"

Schweigen.

„Also, Leute-"

„Lass gut sein, Sirius."Meldete sich Remus zu Wort: „So ist es doch immer vor dem ersten Spiel."

Doch Sirius war selbst zu aufgekratzt, um still dazusitzen, also drehte er sich zu James.

„Na, bereit Evans zu beeindrucken?"

James sah verwirrt von seinem Teller auf: „Evans? ... Oh, Lilly, ja, genau. Klar."

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, du hättest sie vergessen."

„Hör mal, ich war so beschäftigt mit Training und Hausaufgaben, da kann ich ja wohl kaum ununterbrochen an sie denken!"Erwiderte James ungewohnt gereizt.

Ein Scheppern war zu hören und Lilly lief, dicht gefolgt von Shawna, aus der Großen Halle.

„Du hast es echt drauf, Krone."Bemerkte Peter.

„Halt die Klappe!"Fuhren Sirius und James ihn an.

„Willkommen zum ersten Spiel des Schuljahres!" Ertönte die Stimme von Sean Neeson, einem Ravenclaw im 6. Jahrgang, der nun schon seit drei Jahren alle Spiele kommentierte.

„Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, das verspricht spannend zu werden! Und hier kommt auch schon die Mannschaft von Hufflepuff – Sucher Samson, Hüter Abbot, Treiber Lawrence und Cupp, Jäger Light, Fernandez und Kapitän Garcia!"Lauter Beifall war aus den Hufflepufff-Rängen zu hören.

„Und die Aufstellung für Gryffindor! Sucher Potter-"

Kreischen von Seiten der Mädchen.

„Hüter Hietala, Treiber Throckmorton und Kapitän Black-"Sean wurde erneut unterbrochen, da die Mädchen sich kaum mehr halten konnten.

„Und die Jäger Thornton, das einzige Mädchen in vier Häusern, nebenbei bemerkt, Ericson und Beyl!"

Die Gryffindors und ein großer Teil der Ravenclaws applaudierten, während von den Slytherins Buhrufe und Beleidigungen zu hören waren.

„Da kommt Mr. Swanson!"

Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit kaum mehr als fünf Haaren auf dem Kopf, einer Holzkiste unter einem und einem Besen unterm anderen Arm betrat das Spielfeld.

„Die Klatscher sind frei... Der Schnatz fliegt los und der Quaffel ist in der Luft – Das Spiel beginnt! – Ericson schnappt sich sofort den Quaffel! Er umfliegt geschickt Light und Garcia. Pass zu Thornton und ... UNGLAUBLICH! Sie fängt!" Sean hörte sich an, als hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ein Mädchen irgendetwas fangen könnte und wenn sie fünf Arme hatte.

„Und sie fliegt in Richtung Tore! Jaa, das sieht doch gut aus! Ah, da schickt Treiber Lawrence einen Klatscher in ihre Richtung – sie weicht aus und... TOR! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor! AAAAH! Treiber Cupp hat den Klatscher abgefangen und zurückgeschlagen, Thornton ist getroffen, aber sie fliegt weiter, das nenne ich Kampfgeist!"Lauter Beifall brach unter den Zuschauern aus. Besonders die Mädchen feuerten Cathy an und sogar die weiblichen Hufflepuffs ließen sich zu einem Freudenschrei hinreißen. Endlich mal ein Mädchen, das zeigte, dass sie den Jungs auch in sportlicher Hinsicht in nichts nachstand!

James und Sirius hielten beide Daumen für Cathy hoch.

Nur eine Person im Zuschauerraum war ruhig...

Eine Viertelstunde später führte Gryffindor 110 zu 50 und ein Großteil der Schülerinnen hatte Cathy kurzerhand zu ihrem neuen Idol auserkoren, weil sie sich unter den „harten Kerlen"da oben so gut behauptete. Sogar die sonst so ernsten Professoren McGonagall und Sprout waren schier aus dem Häuschen und feuerten Cathy an.

„Seht euch das an! Das nenne ich ein gelungenes Zusammenspiel! Thornton, Ericson und Beyl spielen sich den Quaffel perfekt zu! Und da, Thornton spielt Light, der an den Ball ran will, einfach aus! Sie gibt ab an Ericson und – JAAA! 120 zu 50! Und – Was ist da los?!"Plötzlich schienen alle Zuschauer gespannt den Atem anzuhalten, ehe sie die magischen Worte hörten:

„POTTER SCHNAPPT SAMSON DEN SCHNATZ VOR DER NASE WEG! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!"

Cathy hörte eine riesige Stimmenexplosion losbrechen und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von ihren Mannschaftskollegen in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

„REVOLUTIONÄR!"Brüllte Sirius am Abend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Das erste Team mit einem Mädchen – und was für eins! Sie hat ihnen in den Arsch getreten!"

Cathy sank beschämt in einem Sessel zusammen, während die anderen Schüler im Raum ihre Zustimmung kund taten und Remus versuchte, Sirius zu beruhigen ehe er einen Herzanfall bekam. Er war sichtlich stolz auf sie und auf seinen Beitrag zur Frauenbewegung. Ja, wahrlich ein Kapitän mit Weitblick...

James saß mit Peter am Feuer und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Hey, Evans ist gerade hereingekommen." Verkündete Wurmschwanz, doch James reagierte nicht. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, sie erst mal in Ruhe zu lassen, bis er einen wirklich guten Plan hatte. Selbst wenn sie auf Ben stand, würde es nichts bringen, sie anzuflirten wie bisher und noch wütender zu machen. Er brauchte eine Strategie, sonst würde er alles nur verschlimmern. Also bestand seine Taktik erst mal darin, sie nicht zu belästigen.

Sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen war allerdings schwierig, da Lilly ihn noch eifriger als sonst zu ignorieren schien, was ihn verunsicherte und es wurden Gerüchte laut, dass sie am Hogsmeade-Wochenende ein Date mit Ben Timbergland hatte. Alles in allem lief es für James in Sachen Liebe nicht gut und zu allem Überfluss drehte Sirius trainingsmäßig wieder richtig auf, als feststand, dass ihr nächster Gegner Slytherin sein würde. Also hieß es wieder viel Muskelkater und wenig Zeit.

„Aaaah,"stöhnte Cathy leise, als sie die letzte Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herunterstelzte. Sie musste sich wirklich noch an dieses harte Training gewöhnen; ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und Muskeln brannten, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie beim Quidditch anspannte. Nur noch ein paar Stufen, dann musste sie die Zähne wieder zusammenbeißen...

Da legten sich plötzlich von hinten zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückten sie herunter, so dass sie, erneut vor Schmerz aufstöhnend, auf der Treppe zum Sitzen kam.

„Wer..?"Sie sah hoch und schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Sirius, der über ihr beugte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"Fragte er und ließ sich hinter ihr nieder. Er setzte sich so hin, dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß.

„Was soll das?"Sie mühte sich erfolglos damit ab, aufzustehen.

„Du hättest mir ruhig etwas sagen können," beharrte Sirius.

Er begann, ihre Schultern zu massieren und auch wenn sie es noch so sehr wollte, konnte sie sich nicht gegen das angenehme Gefühl wehren, als ihre Muskeln sich unter seinen geschickten Händen entspannten.

„Wie lang hast du schon Schmerzen?"

„Seit dem ersten Training,"gab sie geknickt zu. Wo er sowieso schon wusste, dass das Training doch nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei ging, konnte er auch alles wissen, dieser Sklaventreiber.

„Du hättest WIRKLICH etwas sagen sollen." Wiederholte er gereizt.

„Oh genau, ich soll zu dir rennen und dir eins von Schmerzen vorheulen,"sagte sie sarkastisch: „Wo du doch von Anfang an meintest, ich müsste genauso viel aushalten wie ein Junge, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr."

Da hatte sie wohl oder übel Recht. Er war besessen gewesen von dem Gedanken, sie abzuhärten, damit sie auf dem Spielfeld nicht so schnell verletzt werden konnte.

„Tut mir leid, du hast so gut gespielt und nie einen Ton gesagt... irgendwie hab ich angefangen, dich als einen von meinen Jungs zu sehen."

„Wie unglaublich nett,"murmelte sie und konnte die Verletztheit nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

Sirius lachte: „Kommt nie wieder vor, Madam, ab jetzt werde ich dich immer als Mädchen sehen."

Die Art wie er das sagte und wie seine Hände nun ihre Wirbelsäule hinunterglitten, um auch den Rücken zu massieren, ließen ihr die Röte ins Gesicht steigen.

Die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin erreichte ihren traurigen Höhepunkt, je näher das Spiel rückte. Die Lehrer hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Strafarbeiten zu verteilen und Streits zu schlichten. Als der Morgen des Spiels dann endlich da war, war die Spannung, die während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle lag fast greifbar.

„Das wird ein hartes Spiel für euch, was?"

„Ja, Zabini ist auch im letzten Jahr, er wird seine Jungs anweisen, alles zu tun, damit sie die Hände an den Pokal kriegen. Wo sie schon so knapp gegen Ravenclaw verloren haben, müssen sie uns besiegen, um wieder ins Rennen zu kommen," stimmte James Remus zu.

„Ich wünschte, das Hogsmeade-Wochenende wäre vor dem Spiel gewesen, ich hätte gerne noch ein letztes Butterbier getrunken,"scherzte Nathan Beyl, einer der Jäger.

„Halt den Mund."

Nathan sah überrascht zu Cathy, die neben ihm saß. Sie sah ziemlich blass aus.

„War doch nur Spaß. Es wird schon keiner sterben."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."Die Treiber von Slytherin standen hinter Cathy und Nathan. Die Mitchell-Brüder, 4. und 5. Schuljahr, waren beide 1.80 groß und ziemlich bullig. Jeder der die beiden sah, musste bei ihren eingedrückten Nasen und den Glubschaugen unwillkürlich an zwei übergroße Pekinesen denken.

„Ja, Thornton, schon mal aus 30 Metern Höhe vom Besen gefallen und auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen?"Lachte Theo, der Ältere von beiden.

Cathy sagte nichts und drehte sich auch nicht zu den beiden um. Theo war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Schon mal einen Klatscher in den Rachen gestopft bekommen?"Fragte Sirius, der Cathy gegenübersaß, zuckersüß.

„Oder alle Rippen auf einmal gebrochen bekommen?"Fügte James hinzu. Er ignorierte den Gesichtsausdruck auf Remus Gesicht. Er wusste genau, sein Freund würde nichts sagen, auch wenn er Schulsprecher war. Das tat er nie.

„Nehmt den Mund nicht zu voll,"warnte Derrick, der Jüngere und eindeutig Fettere von beiden.

„Sagte der Hosenmatz aus der Vierten. Jetzt verzieht euch."

Die beiden Brüder funkelten Sirius an, verließen dann aber doch mit einem grimmigen, fast wissenden Lächeln den Tisch.

„Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, das Spiel auf das wir alle gewartet haben! Seit Gründung der Schule werfen sich diese beiden Häuser abwechselnd den Fehdehandschuh zu – wie wird der bereits Jahrhunderte andauernde Machtkampf heute ausgehen?"

„Sie müssen die Stimmung nicht noch mehr anheizen, Mr. Neeson."Schnappte Professor McGonagall, wieder ganz ihr biederes, strenges Selbst: „Und hören sie mit der Melodramatik auf, wir sind hier nicht in einem Shakespearestück und es werden auch keine Cousinen hingerichtet."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor. Also, hier ist das Gryffindor-Team..."

Seans Vorstellung der Spieler war wegen des lauten Gejubels der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws kaum zu verstehen.

„Und für Slytherin – Sucher Malfoy, Hüter und Kapitän Zabini, Jäger Knightson, Hall, Parkinson und die Treiber Mitchell!"Einseitige Begeisterung der Slytherins.

„Da kommt auch schon Herr Swanson. Zabini und Black schütteln brav Händchen... auf die Besen... die Bälle sind in der Luft und es geht los! Slytherin-Jäger Hall nimmt den Quaffel sofort in Besitz – Ericson versucht, ihn aufzuhalten aber Hall ist zu schnell und – was ist das? Thornton... sie blockt ihn! AUTSCH! Die beiden dürften morgen aber ganz schön verbeult sein! Aber es hat geklappt, Hall lässt den Quaffel fallen und Beyl in Ballbesitz! Er rast auf die Gegnerischen Tore zu – ein Klatscher kommt auf ihn zu. Gut gerettet Throckmorton! Und Beyl trifft! Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"

Die Gryffindor-Anhänger flippten aus und Sean führte einen kleinen Tanz auf, ehe er den Kommentar wieder aufnahm.

„Thornton mit dem Quaffel und – Zwanzig zu null, na also, das sieht doch gut aus, Leute!"

Theo Mitchell knallte wütend einen Klatscher in Cathys Richtung, aber sie wich aus. Bis jetzt sah es wirklich gut aus für sie. Am besten wäre es, wenn sie das Spiel schnell beenden konnten, ehe Slytherin in Führung ging. Das war natürlich auch James klar und umso größer war seine Freude, als er den Schnatz einige Meter hinter Lucius Malfoys Kopf entdeckte. Er zischte über dem platinblonden Schopf hinweg und streckte eine Hand nach dem goldenen Ball aus...

„Jaaaaa, JAAAAA! James Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen und Malfoy scheint es nicht glauben zu wollen, ha-HA! Aber – HEEEEEY!"

Die Mitchell-Brüder schienen nun wirklich wütend zu sein. Sie waren nur zwei Meter von James entfernt gewesen, um die beiden Klatscher, die Sirius in seine Richtung geschlagen hatte, abzuwehren. Nun, als Gryffindor gewonnen hatte, bevor Slytherin überhaupt zum Zug gekommen war, reagierten die Beiden beim Anblick von James roten Umhang wie zwei wilde Stiere: Sie rammten den Sucher, der immer noch die Hand mit dem Schnatz ausgestreckt hielt. James, der sich in dem Moment nicht mit aller Kraft am Besen festhalten konnte, wurde bei der Wucht des Aufpralls vom Besen gerissen und drohte, unhaltbar 20 Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Ein Kreischen ging durch das Publikum, um durch ein noch lauteres ersetzt zu werden, als allen klar wurde, was, oder besser gesagt wer, zwischen James und dem Rasen war: Ca. 5 Meter unter ihm war Cathy. Sie schien nicht einmal daran zu denken, auszuweichen. Sie schaffte es irgendwie, James zu packen und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie sich beide auf dem Besen halten können, doch dann tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein Klatscher auf und traf sie hart im Rücken. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte war ein dumpfer Aufprall auf dem Rasen und James, der auf ihr landete...

„Oh Gott, hoffentlich sind sie nicht tot," schluchzte Emma Ove, eine Freundin von Cathy. Sie, das restliche Gryffindor-Team, Remus und Peter standen vor dem Krankenzimmer.

„Red keinen Unsinn!"Fauchte Sirius sie an. Als Remus ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf und versuchte, Emma zu beruhigen, versuchte Sirius, die Schuldgefühle, die in ihm aufstiegen, zu ignorieren.

„James kann viel ab,"erklärte er.

„Aber C... Cathy! Sie ist doch so klein und..." Emma versuchte vergebens, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Stimmt, dachte Sirius. Verdammte Cat! Sie hätte ausweichen sollen. Dann wär James zwar ungebremst gefallen, aber wie schon gesagt, er konnte viel ab. Umgebracht hätte ihn dieser Sturz sicher nicht.

Als Dumbledore und McGonagall die beiden vom Feld weggebracht hatten, war sie bewusstlos gewesen. James, dessen Aufprall ja durch Cathy abgefangen worden war, war zwar benommen aber ansprechbar gewesen. Was, wenn Cathy wirklich tot war?

Sie standen jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde hier herum und hatten noch nichts gehört...

Dann, endlich, öffnete ich die große Eichentür und Dumbledore und McGonagall traten heraus. Der Schulleiter schloss schnell die Tür, ehe jemand hereinstürzen konnte und hob eine Hand, als die Schüler ihn mit Fragen bestürmten.

„Mr. Potter kann morgen wieder das Krankenzimmer verlassen, Madam Pomfrey hat seinen gebrochenen Arm geheilt. Mrs. Thornton hingegen wird noch einen Tag länger hier bleiben müssen. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich gerade um ihre gebrochenen Rippen."

Emma wimmerte erneut auf: „Hat sie schlimme Schmerzen?"

Professor McGonagall schenkte Emma ein kleines, aufmunterndes Lächeln: „Sie ist noch ziemlich weggetreten und ich bezweifel, dass sie viel spürt. Wenn sie sich ausgeschlafen hat, wird es ihr sicher besser geben."

„Und,"Dumbledore strahlte plötzlich: „Ich soll ihnen noch etwas von Mr. Potter ausrichten: Sie sollen sich sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum schwingen und Gryffindors Sieg feiern, sonst kommt er raus und verhext Sie alle."

Am nächsten Morgen saß James tatsächlich wieder zum Frühstück am Gryffindor-Tisch. Wie Sirius gesagt hatte, war er sehr gut im Wegstecken und hatte sich schnell wieder erholt. Allerdings plagten ihn Gewissensbisse wegen Cathy.

„Hätte ich besser aufgepasst, hätten diese beiden Bastarde mich nie vom Besen werfen können und Cathy hätte nicht versucht mich aufzufangen."

„Dafür haben die Bastarde jetzt auch für den Rest des Jahres Strafarbeiten zu leisten,"kicherte Peter.

„Außerdem ist es nicht deine Schuld. Das Ganze ist so schnell passiert, dass nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore reagieren konnte."Stellte Remus fest.

„Mhm... Wo ist eigentlich Sirius?"James fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sein bester Freund immer noch nicht zum Essen heruntergekommen war.

„Er wollte Cathy besuchen gehen, ehe sie später von Leuten überrannt wird."

„Ach so..."Er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Essen zuwenden, als ihn das Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden. Er sah sich um und sein Blick traf ein Paar leuchtendgrüne Augen...

Sirius saß neben Cathys Bett und lächelte sie nun schon seit gut zwei Minuten stumm an. Langsam wurde ihr das unheimlich. So umwerfend er auch aussah, wenn er lächelte – und das gab sie nicht gerne zu – es hatte im Moment irgendetwas... Nun, sie musste plötzlich an den Muggelfilm Psycho denken. (Wann wurde der gedreht? ")

„Ist irgendwas?"

„Ich bin nur froh, dass meine Starjägerin noch lebt."

„Ach, na ja, so schlimm war's ja auch nicht."

Das Lächeln auf Sirius Gesicht erlosch: „Du bist gut 15 Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt und James ist auf dir gelandet. Ich weiß, was dieser Junge so isst, demnach müsste gut eine Tonne auf dir gelandet sein."

Cathy unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Aber,"er lächelte wieder: „Das war echt mutig von dir... und dumm. Aber na ja, vor allem mutig. Nicht jeder, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, hätte sein Leben riskiert, um James aufzufangen. Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes, Cat."

Sie sah verlegen zur Seite.

„Hm, warum nennst du mich eigentlich immer Cat, wenn du mit mir sprichst?"

„Weil Kätzchen zu lang ist."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an und er grinste verschmitzt.

„Also, Cat, eigentlich wollte ich dich etwas fragen."

„Ja?"

******_I've never written a love song_ _That didn't end in tears_**

„Nächstes Wochenende steht ja der Besuch in Hogsmeade an..."

******_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_**

******_If you can replace my fears_**

„Wollen wir da vielleicht was zusammen unternehmen?"Als sie nicht antwortete, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Natürlich nur als... Freunde... wenn du willst."

******_I need your patience and guidance_**

******_And all your lovin' and more_**

„Freunde?"

„Na ja, eigentlich dachte ich, wir könnten vielleicht..."

Sie sah ihn traurig an: „Tut mir leid, so etwas ist bei mir bis jetzt noch nie gut gegangen. Wir sollten das besser lassen... Wo wir uns gerade anfreunden..."

******_But what's the point of this armor_**

******_If it keeps the love away, too? _**

„Ich sage euch, sie hat einfach Angst! Von wegen anfreunden, pah!"Sirius saß mit James, Remus und Peter am See.

„Nun ja, du und James seit ja als ziemliche Weiberhelden bekannt, ich würde dir da auch nicht trauen..."

„Oh nein, Remus, soll das heißen, dass du nie mit mir im Mondenschein durch Paris spazieren wirst?"Fragte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Ich bin kein Weiberheld,"warf James trocken ein.

„Also die eine oder andere Freundin hattest du schon,"lachte Peter.

James zuckte die Schultern: „Ja, aber das war um mich von Lilly abzulenken und jede von ihnen hat mich spätestens nach einem Monat genervt. Ich hatte keine Gefühle für sie, also keine große Sache."

„Und ich bin auch kein Weiberheld!"

Die drei sahen Sirius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Oh, okay, okay! Aber das ist jetzt anders, ich mag sie wirklich! Sie ist nicht wie die anderen Mädchen, die mich anhimmeln."

„Du meinst, sie streichelt dein Ego nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit,"stellte James wissend fest. Genauso ging es ihm mit Lilly.

„Ja, genau! Anfangs hat sie ja nicht einmal mit mir geredet. Ihr ist es egal, wie beliebt ich bin oder was so über mich geredet wird... Oder zumindest war das so bis heute."Fügte er bitter hinzu und riss frustriert einen Grasbüschel aus.

Sirius' Laune hatte sich auch beim Mittagessen nicht gebessert, also entschied James, dass es Zeit war, ihn aufzuheitern und wie ging das am besten? Er verzauberte Snapes Besteck so, dass es ihm andauernd aus der Hand glitt, wenn er versuchte, zu essen.

James, Sirius und Peter kamen vor lauter Lachen kaum zum Essen und Remus versuchte pflichtbewusst tadelnd dreinzublicken, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„Du bist so ein idiotischer Kindskopf, du Angeber!"

James drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Lilly an ihm vorbei aus der Halle stürmen. Ohne nachzudenken folgte er ihr und holte sie in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses ein.

„Hey, warte!"

Sie wirbelte wütend herum: „Was?!"

„Genau das sollte ich fragen! Ich hab dir nichts getan! Ich hab in den letzten Wochen nicht einmal mit dir geredet, warum bist du wütend?!"

„Oh, ich soll dir also auf Knien danken, dass du nach über sechs Jahren endlich aufgehört hast, mich zu veralbern und aufzuziehen!"Bevor James noch etwas erwidern konnte, stürzte sie davon.

In den nächsten fünf Tagen ging es Sirius und James zusehends schlechter. Remus war an zwei Schoßhündchen auf Liebesentzug erinnert. Sie hatten andauernd diesen „Knuddelt-mich-armes-Ding"-Ausdruck in den Augen und schlichen praktisch durch die Gänge, um zu den verschiedenen Klassenzimmern zu kommen. Sirius zeterte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit darüber, wie gemein es von Cathy war, dass sie ihm plötzlich aus dem Weg ging und das sie doch eigentlich und er hätte doch so gern und „Ich will, ich will, ich will."

James hingegen hielt jeden Abend wenn sie im Bett lagen eine feurige Rede darüber, das er sich so eine Behandlung von Lilly nicht bieten lassen musste - Remus verkniff es sich jedes Mal zu fragen, warum ihm das nicht schon vor Jahren aufgefallen war – und wie sie überhaupt darauf käme, zu denken, er wolle sie nur veralbern. Als dann herauskam, dass Lilly definitiv am nächsten Samstag mit Ben ein Date hatte und das Cathy erst überhaupt nicht vorhatte, in das Zaubererdorf zu gehen, wurde aus den beiden jungen Männern entgültig ein Fall für den Onkel Doktor. Remus entschied, dass er nun lange genug der geduldige Zuhörer gewesen war und legte die Karten auf den Tisch, als James und Sirius Freitag abends in ihrem Zimmer mal wieder in Selbstmitleid versanken.

„Schluss jetzt! Sirius, wenn es dich stört, dass Cathy dir aus dem Weg geht, fang sie irgendwo ab und sprich sie verdammt noch mal darauf an, meine Ohren werden es ihr danken, wenn sie sich die Zeit nimmt, sich deinem Elend anzunehmen! Und James, wenn Lilly nicht will, dann will sie nicht, so einfach ist das! Wenn sie nicht denken soll, du hättest sie nur veralbert, dann sag es ihr! Und jetzt seit endlich ruhig, sonst ist hier gleich zappenduster!"

Peter unterdrückte ein Lachen und Sirius und James sahen ihren sonst so ruhigen Freund geschockt an. Dann, im stillen Einvernehmen wie es schien, zogen sie einen Schmollmund und vergruben sich hinter den Vorhängen ihres Himmelbettes. Aber, auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würden, Remus Worte hatten Wirkung gezeigt...

James ging am nächsten Tag nicht nach Hogsmeade. Statt dessen blieb er in seinem Bett liegen und dachte nach. Lilly schien wirklich Interesse an diesem bescheuerten Ben zu haben... und selbst wenn es nicht er wäre, dann sicherlich ein anderer irgendwann. Er hatte es sich die ganze Zeit nicht eingestehen wollen, aber wenn sie nach jahrelangen Versuchen seinerseits immer noch auf nichts ansprang, sollte es wohl einfach nicht sein. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh, aber früher oder später hatte er es einsehen müssen. Sie sollte ausgehen, mit wem sie wollte, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich passte. Sie war ja nicht seine Freundin, also hatte er auch nicht das Recht dazu, sie zu bevormunden... (Hätte er also als Freund, aaaha) Aber trotzdem musste er noch eine Sache erledigen, bevor die Weihnachtsferien anstanden, sonst würde er nicht zur Ruhe kommen...

Auch Sirius hatte sich dazu entschieden, im Schloss zu bleiben. Er saß nun schon seit gut einer Stunde im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Von draußen waren die Stimmen einiger Erst- und Zweitklässler zu hören, die herumtollten. Doch das nahm er kaum war. Erst, als er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunterkam, sah er auf. Endlich. Cathy stand am Fuß der Treppe und sah ihn unsicher an. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie überlegte, einfach umzudrehen und wieder zu verschwinden, also stand er hastig auf.

„Nicht, bitte. Ich will mit dir reden."

Sie sah ihn kurz unentschlossen an, nickte dann aber: „Okay."

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg."Stellte er fest: „Richtig?"

Sie überlegte, ob es etwas bringen würde, es abzustreiten, aber es war wohl zu offensichtlich gewesen. Wieder nickte sie.

„Warum?"

„Ich.. du... Ich wollte nicht, dass wir uns streiten oder so, nachdem ich nicht mit dir ausgehen wollte."

„Lüg mich nicht an."Er sagte es nicht als Drohung, sondern mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich glaube einfach, dass du Angst hast. Du meintest, so etwas wäre bei dir bis jetzt noch nie gut gegangen und ich bin als... ziemlicher Aufreißer bekannt."

„Genau das ist es,"stieß sie hervor, bevor sie sich daran hindern konnte.

„Aber weißt du was?"Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und sie stieg hastig die letzten beiden Stufen der Treppe hinter ihr rauf, um wieder genügend Abstand zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Wenn er jetzt zu ihr kommen würde...

„Ich will dich nicht aufreißen. Natürlich wirst du mir das jetzt nicht glauben, aber du kannst von mir aus Remus fragen und er lügt nie, wie du sicher weißt. In den letzten Tagen war ich total antriebslos, weil..."

Er schaute kurz zu Boden, als müsse er erst mal Mut fassen und sah ihr dann mit einer Intensität in die Augen, dass sie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen spürte.

„Weil ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl habe, etwas wirklich zu brauchen. Ich weiß nicht, woran das liegt, aber... Hast du schon mal gehört, dass man einfach spürt, wenn der richtige Mensch auftaucht?"

Sie nickte nochmals, da sie ihrer Stimme in diesem Moment nicht traute.

„So geht es mir. Bis ich dich in unsere Mannschaft geholt habe, habe ich immer gedacht, dass so etwas nur dahingeheuchelter Kitsch ist, aber seit ich dich besser kennen gelernt habe, werde ich dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass mir später etwas fehlen wird, wenn ich jetzt nicht um dich kämpfe. ... Hast du mich in der letzten Zeit mit irgendwelchen Mädchen gesehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das müsste daran liegen, dass ich mich um keines bemüht habe, seit Anfang des Jahres und, mal ehrlich, wir beide kennen meine Gewohnheiten. Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass mir, als du zur Auswahl letztes Jahr erschienen bist, tief drinnen klar geworden ist, dass ich keines der anderen Mädchen brauche, wenn du nur..."

Er sah sie bittend an. Sie wusste instinktiv, um was er bat, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach. Wie gerne würde sie... aber... Wenn sie verletzt wurde? Wenn er wieder sprunghaft würde, sobald er sie „gehabt"hatte? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie ihre Gefühle, die sie nun schon seit Monaten mit sich herumschleppte, weiterhin unter Verschluss hielt? Es wäre so sicher...

„Würdest du..."

******_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love_**

******_Than live without any scars_**

„Würde ich...?"Sirius stand inzwischen am Fuß der Treppe und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du fühlst wirklich so?"

„Ja."Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. Er würde sie nicht für eine andere fallen lassen.

Sie streckte unsicher eine Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Wange. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und zog sie mit der anderen zu sich, so dass sie die beiden Stufen, die sie hochgestiegen war, hrunterglitt.

Er hob ihr Gesicht mit einem Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn an und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Lippen über ihre...

******_This is my very first love song_**

******_That didn't end in tears_**

******_I think you re-wrote my love song_**

******_For the rest of my years_**

******_I will love you for the rest of my life_**

Am Abend war die Große Halle von aufgeregtem Stimmengewirr erfüllt; in einer Woche würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen und die meisten Schüler zu ihren Familien nach Hause fahren. Dann, bald darauf, wäre das Jahr schon wieder vorbei und einige würden Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Die Schüler der Abschlussklassen sahen diesen Ferien also etwas wehmütig entgegen. Besonders wegen dem Stress, der danach auf sie wartete, wenn es an ihre N.E.W.T.s ging... Aber vor allem war es der Gedanke, im nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, der ihnen nahe ging. Das Schloss war jahrelang ihr zweites zu Hause von angenehmer Beständigkeit gewesen, was würde danach kommen?

Nur drei Siebtklässler schienen in diesem Moment total mit sich und allem, was auf sie zukommen würde im Reinen: Remus, der nun, da Sirius seinen Rat befolgt hatte und James einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben schien, auf ruhige Ferien und Zeterfreie Monate danach vorausblicken konnte und Sirius und Cathy, die sich unterhielten, umarmten und lachten.

Gegen Ende des Essens erhob James sich, blieb jedoch am Tisch stehen und machte keine Anstalten, die Halle zu verlassen. Einige Schüler sahen ihn neugierig an und fragten sich, was er wollte und Remus beschlich das Gefühl, dass die gesamte Große Halle in wenigen Augenblicken Zeuge von irgendetwas Denkwürdigen werden würde und, wie erwartet, hatte James sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler und Lehrer, als er anfing, zu sprechen.

„Da bald Ferien sind und das einer der letzten Abende für einige Wochen sein wird, an dem wir alle hier versammelt sind, möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen, etwas loszuwerden. Die Meisten von euch dürften mitgekriegt haben, dass ein bestimmtes Mädchen es mir ziemlich angetan hat... Okay, eigentlich müsste jeder, der es noch nicht bemerkt hat ziemlich auf den Kopf gefallen sein, da ich diesem Mädchen nun schon seit über 6 Jahren hinterherlaufe und mich regelmäßig zum Idioten mache dabei."

Einige Schüler lachten leise; natürlich wusste jeder, wen James meinte.

„Leider erwidert sie meine Gefühle nicht und wird es wohl auch nie tun. Damit muss ich leben... womit ich aber nicht leben kann ist die Tatsache, dass sie denkt, ich hätte sie all die Jahre über nur auf den Arm nehmen wollen. Ich hoffe, dass sie mir das, was ich jetzt gleich sagen werde, glaubt, denn sie soll mich nicht als Lügner sondern als den Jungen in Erinnerung behalten, der während der Schulzeit verrückt nach ihr war und immer sein wird... Lilly..."Er sah zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, das ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Ich tue das hier nicht, um dich zu ärgern. Du sollst nur wissen, wie ich fühle. Irgendwie verstehe ich es, dass du denkst, ich hätte dich die ganze Zeit nur ärgern wollen. Ich bin ja nicht gerade als aufrichtiger Kerl bekannt... Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als dir hinterher zu rennen. Seit ich dich das erste Mal am Kings Cross gesehen habe, als wir elf waren, gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Zuerst war ich natürlich von deinem Aussehen angezogen...Und mit jedem Jahr wurdest du hübscher. Und heute... stehe ich hier und sehe eine wunderschöne junge Frau."

James schluckte. Das war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte.

„Aber dann habe ich dich durch den Unterricht und das Leben hier im Schloss besser kennen gelernt... du bist so fröhlich... habe ich mir jedenfalls sagen lassen. Mich wetterst du ja leider immer nur an."

Diesmal lachte sogar Lilly und plötzlich fand James es leichter, vor der gesamten Schule über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

„Du setzt dich für Schwächere ein, selbst wenn sie es nicht verdienen... und das Süßeste an dir ist wohl, dass du nicht einmal weißt, wie wundervoll du bist. Bis jetzt habe ich das nie jemanden gegenüber so offen zugegeben, aber... ich habe eben gesagt, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als dir am Rockzipfel zu hängen... Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich ... Ich konnte nicht anders, weil ich dich wirklich will. Ich will dich im Arm halten, dich küssen, mit dir reden, dich zum Lachen bringen und... Aber den Traum muss ich jetzt aufgeben, das weiß ich. Du sollst nur wissen, dass du wunderbar bist und lass dir nie von irgendjemandem etwas anderes einreden. Dein Aussehen, dein Charakter, deine Herkunft... dein Blut..."Er sah kurz zu Snape und Malfoy am Slytherin-Tisch herüber, die sichtlich schockiert waren.

„All das macht dich einzigartig und irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, dem du alles geben willst und du wirst diese Person sehr, sehr glücklich machen. Da bin ich mir sicher, denn du bist perfekt und jeder, den du dessen wert befindest, dein Herz zu bekommen, wird das genauso sehen.... Du bist etwas Besonderes und deswegen liebe ich dich von ganzem Herzen."

Alle starrten ihn an und vom Slytherin-Tisch war leises Gekicher zu hören. Doch das bekam James nicht mit. Er schaute immer noch zu Lilly. Sei weinte. Weinte...

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hätte ja damit gerechnet, dass sie wütend werden würde und ihn anschrie, aber auf Tränen war er nicht gefasst gewesen Das war zu viel für ihn. Ohne sich umzublicken verließ er die Halle...

******_You'll never know how much I really love you _**

******_You'll never know how much I really care _**

******_Listen, do you want to know a secret _**

******_Do you promise not to tell_**

******_Closer, let me whisper in your ear _**

******_Say the words you long to hear _**

******_I'm in love with you_**

******_Listen, do you want to know a secret_**

******_Do you promise not to tell_**

******_Closer, let me whisper in your ear _**

******_Say the words you long to hear _**

******_I'm in love with you_**

******_I've known a secret for a week or two _**

******_Nobody knows just we two _**

******_Listen, do you want to know a secret _**

******_Do you promise not to tell_**

******_Closer, let me whisper in your ear _**

******_Say the words you long to hear _**

******_I'm in love with you,_**

„James?"Sirius, Remus und Peter standen vor ihrem Zimmer und klopften an die Tür.

„James! Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist. Entweder du sagst uns jetzt, dass wir reinkommen können oder wir platzen einfach so rein. Wie willst du's?"

Sie hörten ein Grummeln und nahmen es als Aufforderung, den Raum zu betreten.

James saß auf seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wie geht's?"

„Wie soll's mir schon gehen."Er sah auf: „Ich habe mich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht und Lilly weint."

„Eigentlich,"Remus hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen und lehnte nun dagegen: „Finden die Mädchen das „voll süß und romantisch"von dir und wir Jungs bewundern deinen Mut."

Peter und Sirius nickten.

„Ja, aber... Lilly... ich habe sie zum weinen gebracht. Das halte ich nicht aus, ich habe es dann sogar schon lieber, wenn sie mich masakriert."

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund kopfschüttelnd an und wendete sich dann an Remus und Peter: „Er kapiert's nicht."Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und die Drei verließen das Zimmer wieder. Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, war James schon drauf und dran, ihnen hinterherzulaufen und sie zu fragen, was das sollte. Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und jemand betrat den Raum.

Lilly. Ihre Augen waren immer noch leicht gerötet. James spürte ein Ziehen in der Brust.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaute sich verlegen im Zimmer um.

„Ich... ich wollte dir danken."

„Danken? Weil ich dich zum Weinen gebracht habe?"Fragte James bitter.

Lilly holte tief Luft und sah ihm dann in die Augen: „Verstehst du nicht? Ich habe geweint, weil mir noch nie jemand so etwas Schönes gesagt hat. Deine Worte haben mich berührt. Du hast mich berührt, ich..."

„Wäre noch schöner gewesen, wenn Ben das alles gesagt hätte, was?"James hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte. Jetzt, wo sie raus waren, hätte er sich beim Anblick von Lillys verletzten Gesichtsausdruck am liebsten geohrfeigt.

„Ben... ja... natürlich. Hm, nein, es hätte mich nicht gefreut, wenn er so etwas gesagt hätte."

„Was, ich ...?"

„Seit Anfang des Jahres warst du die ganze Zeit so beschäftigt gewesen mit Quidditch und der Schule, dass du kaum mit mir geredet hast und irgendwie... war ich ganz schön wütend darüber. Dumm, was? Ich habe mich nicht einmal wirklich gefreut, dass Ben mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte, obwohl ich schon länger auf ihn stehe. Oder vielmehr dachte ich, ich würde das tun. Aber irgendwie hab ich deine plumpen Anmachversuche vermisst."Sie lächelte kurz: „Und dann heute Abend... Ich dachte wirklich immer, du wolltest mich nur auf den Arm nehmen und als du mich dann dieses Jahr so „vernachlässigt" hast, habe ich das als Bestätigung gesehen und war furchtbar verletzt. Könntest du... jetzt vielleicht herkommen, mich in den Arm nehmen, küssen, mit mir reden und mich schnell zum Lachen bringen, ehe ich wieder anfange zu weinen?"

Sie hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als er schon bei ihr war und sie in seine Arme zog. Als sie sich an ihn schmiegte und zu ihm aufblickte, wusste er plötzlich, dass die harte Arbeit der letzten Jahre – man konnte es nicht anders nennen – sich ausgezahlt hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und schwor sich, sie immer zu lieben, solange sie lebten... 

Nackte Angst packte Sirius. Peter war verschwunden. Wäre er nur gleich mit Cathy zu James und Lilly gegangen und hätte nicht darauf bestanden, nachzukommen...

Im nächsten Moment stand er vor den Ruinen des Potter-Hauses. Seine Augen erfüllten sich mit Schmerz, als ihn die Erkenntnis ereilte: Unter diesen Trümmern lag seine Vergangenheit, seine Gegenwart und seine Zukunft.

Und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf...

******_Never felt so lost_**

******_With you gone_**

******_There's nothing left _**

******_For me to be saved_**

******_But I can see clearly now_**

******_All things seem to fall into place_**

******_And we'll be together again_**

******_No matter what_**

******_Forevermore_**

******Ende **

******A/N: **Diese FF habe ich für Ley geschrieben (mit der ich auch an Hogwarts Coupling arbeite). Als Dankeschön fürs ständige Lesen meiner FFs und weil ich sie lieb hab (süß, was? tihihihi) Ehm, ja. Hope you liked it :)

Songs: P!nk - Love Song und Beatles - Do you want to know a secret****


End file.
